


The Scarlet Fairy Bunny

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bunny Girl, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Dressed as a bunny, Erza gets mistaken as a strip club worker and fucked against her will (at first).
Kudos: 41





	The Scarlet Fairy Bunny

Being dressed up in a strip joint as a bunny girl wasn’t how Erza wanted to spend her days looking for a wanted criminal. It was a job requested of a magician of the highest of ranks due to the fact that the criminal had eluded authorities for so long without so much of a trace to where he might have gone. But to know that she had to blend in with a local bar’s workers wasn’t something she was exactly thrilled about. Though, it wasn’t something she exactly hated, either. Dressing in a black bunny suit that barely covered her body wasn’t something that she could go back at Fairy Tail thanks to all of the young guildmates that looked up to her. But it was certainly something that she could do around a bunch of horny men and dancing women without anyone raising much of a thought about it.

However, she had done her best to avoid the patrons of the strip club in order for none of them to question her about just what she was doing or if she would be up for them paying her for a bit of fun late at night. At least, the mighty Erza hard tried to avoid them. She found out on her first day in disguise at the strip joint that it wasn’t working for her to try and stay hidden. It took no less than an hour for one man to drunken try and grope her. And it took no less than another two for another to grab her by her scarlet red hair and pin her down against the bar counter that she was waiting in front of.

In an instant, the mighty Erza Titania went from being the calm and confident woman that she was to a woman that had herself pinned down and unable to fight back. And no matter how hard she struggled against the man that grabbed her, she wasn’t able to shake him off of her before she felt something thick and hot pressing against her thighs through her suit. A sharp and worried gasp erupted from Erza’s lips when she turned her head to look and see just what the man who grabbed her was doing. Much like she thought, he had dropped his pants and was pressing his cock between her thighs.

Whether he was drunk or not wasn’t something she had the luxury to think about when he suddenly and powerfully pushed his hips forward, tearing right through the fabric of her bunny suit and plunging his cock into her tight cunt. A pain and almost ragged whine left Erza as she was swiftly and shamelessly penetrated by a man she didn’t even know the name of. And before she was able to turn herself around and try to force him off of her, she felt his grip on her body get even tighter than it was before. Almost like he was using his magic to try and hold her down.

Though, it only kept her in place against the bar counter while he thrust into her with all of his might. But that was more than enough to force Erza to stay in place while she felt a stranger’s cock hammer into her pussy at a rapid pace. A pace that left her a little bit dizzy the longer she was kept in place and forced to feel that thick member starting to stretch her inner walls and mold her to the shape of his shaft. 

Luckily, or maybe unluckily depending on who it was happening to, just as Erza found the strength to break free of the man’s grip, she also felt him hammer his hips against her own one last time. A low and quiet groan filled her ears that made her blood chill and her heart almost freeze when she realized just why he made a sound like that. And a moment later, the fairy’s suspicions were confirmed when she felt the cock that was buried inside of her throb and pulse, unloading rope after rope of cum into her pussy.

As rope after rope of cum pumped into her womb and painted her inner walls a thick shade of white, Erza was left shivering for a moment before she turned around and pushed the first man off of her. Unfortunately, the moment that she got the first man off of her, another one grabbed onto her and started to pull her toward the stage in the middle of the strip club. Her eyes widened when she felt the elevated floor against drag along her back when she was pulled onto it. 

She did her best to grab onto the man’s arms and pry him off of her, but the mighty Erza was unable to do so before she was quickly shoved to her knees and left in bright lights that blinded the area around her. By the time she started to be able to see just what was happening around her, the scarlet fairy felt another hard and throbbing cock smack right down onto her face. Right underneath her nose so it could assault her mind with a heavy sense of musk that almost made her body go limp on the spot.

As that heavy and powerful scent seeped its way into her nostrils, Erza was left defenseless as the man grabbed onto either side of her head positioned her perfectly so she was bent over backward for him while still being on her knees. And just as she realized what was happening, the scarlet fairy felt that throbbing member push into her mouth faster and harder than the man who had fucked her against the counter a moment ago. The sheer strength and power of the thrust that stuffed her throat were unlike anything she had ever felt in the past, whether it be by an opponent trying to kill her or by a friend sparring with her and pushing their skills in battle.

And something about that sheer amount of power sparked an aching feeling inside of Erza’s cunt that went untouched as the man started to quickly and roughly thrust as deep into her mouth as he was able to. The flavor that coated her tastebuds perfectly matched the musk that filled her mind, leaving the young woman in a dazed state that left her craving something plunging into her pussy as well. Unfortunately, with how the man stood over her, Erza was unable to reach between her legs and tease herself like she had done many times in the past.

But she wasn’t unable to hear the crowd around her cheering and screaming in joy for the show that she was unwillingly putting on for them. The cheers, the force of the thrusts that stuffed and stretched out her neck, and the scent of musk that dirtied her mind and made her want something buried inside of her pussy. All of it combined into something that Erza hadn’t felt before. A sense of desire and lust so strong that she was feeling pleasure just from having her throat fucked in front of a crowd of people.

Erza Scarlet Titania had never felt so desperate and so needy. And it showed in the way moans started to spill from her lips despite the fact that her mouth was full and she had been fucked by strangers against her will. However, she was no longer fighting against the man that held onto her. In fact, her cum-dripping pussy was on full display for the people sitting in front of her and she couldn’t care less about it as long as she felt that thick shaft in her mouth continuing to plunge into her throat. Though, it certainly helped that Erza was getting more and more turned on by the second thanks to the man fucking her face and the musky scent that wafted off of his cock with every thrust.

Her eyes steadily rolled into the back of her head as she pressed her tongue against the underside of the shaft that plunged into her mouth over and over again. She gripped the stage floor that she was on top of as she started to feel her lungs running out of oxygen for her, unable to get a single second to get the breath she needed. But that lack of oxygen only enhanced the pleasure that she was feeling, making her nerve even more sensitive than they already were and making her pussy ache even more thanks to the man’s thrusts.

Fortunately, it didn’t take long for the man to pull out of her throat and slap his cock down against her face again, allowing Erza that heavy breath that she much-desperately needed. Though, the only thing to fill the scarlet fairy’s lungs was the man’s musk as he kept the tip of his shaft pressed right up against her bottom lip. It was left there for the sole reason of cumming onto her face but allowing her to taste his semen when he blew his load. Which didn’t take more than another moment when Erza’s body shuddered and shook in lust and ecstasy.

However, the moment that man’s cock erupted onto her face, Erza felt a familiar feeling was over her. As rope after rope of his thick and heated spunk splattered on her cheeks, over her eyes, and across the bridge of her nose, she felt her own orgasm suddenly rush through her body and leave her gasping in pure bliss. Her inner walls clamped down around nothing as she came from having her throat fucked and her face covered in spunk in front of a crowd of cheering people. And the lustful and twisted smile she had on her lips showed that she couldn’t have been happier about it as the man slapped his cock down against her lower lip, allowing a few drops of his cum onto her tongue.

Unfortunately, before Erza was able to swallow down the seed that coated her tongue she felt a pair of hands grab onto her ankles and pull her toward the edge of the stage and right underneath between the previous man’s legs. An almost disappointed gasp left her when she felt her legs be draped over the edge of the stage and another cock slap down against her pussy. She wasn’t disappointed in the fact that yet a third cock was about to try and fuck her but instead about the fact that the dick that made her cum wasn’t the one that was going to fill her pussy and show off just how much she could take in front of the crowd.

That didn’t stop Erza from wrapping her legs around the man’s waist as he stood up and pushed the first few inches of his cock into her tight hole, allowing her to finally feel something plunging into her pussy like she wanted. Inch after inch of his shaft sank into her cunt as she looked at the man and swallowed down the small amount of cum that was on her tongue. A quiet moan rumbled in her throat while she got what she wanted. But she also got something she didn’t think about when both of the third man’s hands made their way to Erza’s breasts and grabbed onto her large but soft mounds through the bunny suit that she had on.

Erza’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt the man’s aggressive fingers sink into the soft skin of her breasts before he pulled on her suit to expose her large mounds. But she didn’t fight against him as she felt more and more of his cock start sinking into her pussy, allowing her to relish in the way it stretched out her inner walls far more than the first man that fucked her against the counter. If this kept up, she’d definitely have to be back to be fucked without struggling against the patrons.


End file.
